fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Tyranto Rex Chapter 6
Back in the castle, Schala kept crying, until she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Schala asked. "Zoe," Zoe said, from outside. Schala opened the door and Zoe, Ventor and Baby Felix came in. "We thought you might like a spot of tea," said Zoe. "But you…" Schala stepped back, until she bumped into a hippo, she's Gloria. "Whoa, careful," said Gloria. "This is impossible," Schala sat on the bed. "I know it is, but here we are," said Gloria. "Told you she was pretty, didn't I," said Baby Felix. "All right, Baby Felix," Ventor poured the tea and gave the cup to Baby Felix. "Give it to her, but be careful." Baby Felix gave it to Schala, "Thank you." "You know, that was very brave thing, you did," said Zoe. "We all think so," said Gloria. "But I've lost my dad, my dreams, everything," Schala is upset of what happen. "Cheer up, Schala; it'll turn out all right in the end, you'll see," said Ventor, "Oops, listen to my boyfriend! Jabbering on, when there's supper to get on the table. Come on, guys," said Zoe, as she and Yang left. "Bye!" Baby Felix said, as he left and closed the door. "Well now, what should we dress you in for dinner?" Gloria asked, "Oh, let's see what I got in the dresser," she ran to the dresser, until she found a pink dress, "Ah, here we are, you look great in this one!" "That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner," said Schala. "But you must!" said Gloria, Orbot and Imp came in and clearing their throat, "Dinner is served." they said in unison. Meanwhile, in the dining room, Krocken is pacing around, impatiently, while Cubot, Bob, Ventor and Zoe watched. "What's taking her so long? I told her to come down. Why isn't she here yet?" Krocken snapped. "Oh, try to be patient, sir. The girl has lost her family and her freedom all in one day," said Zoe. "Master, have you thought that, perhaps, this girl could be the one who can break the spell?" Bob asked. "Of course I have!" Krocken yelled, "I'm not a fool!" "Good, so you fall in love with her and she falls in love with you and POOF! The spell is broken. We'll be normal again by midnight," said Cubot. "Oh, it's not that easy, Cubot, these things take time," said Ventor. "But the rose has already begun to wilt," said Bob. "It's no use she's so beautiful and I'm…well, look at me!" Krocken snapped. Ventor and Zoe looked at each other, until Zoe said, "You must help her to see past all that." "I don't know how," Krocken turned away. "Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up, try to act like a gentlemen," Zoe ordered, as Krocken did. "Ah, yes, when she comes in, give her a dashing, debonair smile. Come, come show me the smile," said Cubot. Krocken smiled, but showed them his sharp teeth. "But don't frightened the poor girl," said Zoe. "Impress her, with your rapier wit," said Bob. "But be gentle," "Show her with complements," "But be sincere," "And above all," Ventor, Zoe, Bob and Cubot said, "You must control your temper!" The door opened, as Ventor gasped, "Here she is." Krocken stared at the door, knowing that it's Schala, but it was Imp and Orbot. "Good evening," said Orbot. Krocken glared at him, "Well, where is she?" "Who? Oh, the girl. Yes, the, ah girl. Well, actually, she's in the process of…ah, circumstances being what they are, oh dear," Orbot saw Krocken glaring at them. Imp just gulped in fear and said, "She's not coming." "WHAT?" Krocken ran in fast speed, as Cubot, Orbot, Ventor, Zoe, Imp and Bob followed him. "Your grace, your eminence!" said Orbot, while Krocken jumped over the stairs, "Let's not be hasty!" Krocken stopped in front of the door, where Schala is in, and pounded on the door three times, "I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" "I'm not hungry!" Schala yelled from inside. "You come out or I'll…I'll break down the door!" Krocken yelled. "Master, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections," said Cubot. "Please, attempt to be a gentleman," said Orbot. "But she is being so difficult!" Krocken glared at the door. "Gently, gently," said Zoe. "Will you come down to dinner?" Krocken asked, calmly. "No!" Schala answered. Krocken pointed at the door, facing his servants. "Ah, ah, suave, genteel," said Orbot. "It would give me great pleasure, if you would join me to dinner," Krocken's said, as he clanged his fist. "We say please," said Imp. "Please," Krocken said. "No thank you!" said Schala. "You can't stay here forever!" Krocken yelled. "Yes, I can!" said Schala. "Fine, then go ahead and STARVE!" Krocken really had enough, "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!" Krocken ran to his room and slammed the door, causing a piece of the ceiling to fall on Imp and Cubot. "Well, that didn't go very well at all, did it," said Zoe. "You're right." Ventor shrugged. "Cubot, Bob, you guys stand watch at the door and inform us at once if there is a slightest change," Imp ordered. "Yes sir!" Cubot saluted. "Well, I guess we better go downstairs and start cleaning up," said Orbot, as he, Imp, Ventor and Zoe left. Krocken enters his room, throwing things out of his way, "I ask nicely, but she refuses. What a…what does she want me to do, beg?" Krocken picks up the magic mirror, "Show me the girl," The mirror shines, then it glows green, revealing Schala and Gloria. "Look, the master's really not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a second chance?" Gloria asked. "I don't want to get to know him. I don't have anything to do with him!" Schala is still mad at him for what he's done. Krocken pulled down the mirror, "I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything…but a monster," Krocken looked away and placed the mirror on the table, as the rose lost one petal. Krocken had his hand on his face, upset, "It's hopeless." Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfictions Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmake Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanmakes Category:Fanfics